


Of Artists and Bros

by blueandbrady



Series: Come on Over (Frat!Niall/Artist!Zayn) [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueandbrady/pseuds/blueandbrady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More frat!Niall/artist!Zayn. How it started to what it turned into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Artists and Bros

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I wrote more. I don't know either.

How Zayn meets Niall is kind of a funny story. 

It involves roommates, crushes, a frat party, and a whole bunch of alcohol. 

Zayn's roommate Liam is friends with a guy named Harry who likes a guy named Louis who happens to be in a fraternity. Niall is in that fraternity with him. 

Zayn only really remembers the beginning of the night they met. 

The crush: Louis invites Harry to a party at the Kappa Alpha house, but Harry wants Liam to come with him, for moral support or something. The roommate: Liam doesn’t want to go because he doesn’t really care for parties, and definitely not frat parties, so he asks Zayn to come with him. Because Zayn is generally a pretty great friend, he goes with him. 

The frat party and a whole bunch of alcohol: As to be expected, frat parties are crazy and get out of hand quickly. Zayn's not sure he's ever seen so much alcohol in one place outside a liquor store. He can't remember why he thought it would be a good idea to consume as much of it as he could, either, but he does remember that's what he tried to do. 

Turns out he isn’t really needed at the party after all. Louis and Harry disappear upstairs shortly after their arrival, and Liam actually starts chatting up this really pretty girl named Danielle. So he is left to find his own entertainment. 

Zayn still blames the alcohol on what happens after that because everything ever has taught him that hitting on guys at a fraternity is a really stupid idea, but he does it anyway. 

He stumbles into the kitchen for something, he can't remember, and sees one of the hottest blondes ever just leaning against the counter, cradling a bowl of chips and salsa to his chest and slapping people's hands that get near. 

Hottest ever might have been the alcohol talking because the next day when he tells Harry, and therefore Louis, Louis falls over laughing while gasping Niall's name over and over. 

But the point is, he doesn’t usually hit on guys at fraternity parties, but there is something about the way Niall looks as him when he walks farther into the kitchen that makes him think it is a good idea. Zayn is even offered a couple chips with salsa on them. 

The rest is blurry but Zayn imagines there were looks and casual touches and flirty quips and whathaveyou because he has flashes of a really hot kiss in that kitchen and rolling around in a bed. He spends the next couple days finding bruises and teeth marks all over.

It isn’t until that morning that he learns the hot blonde’s name is Niall. And that goes well. Niall walks him to the top of the stairs, kisses him goodbye and says he wouldn't mind seeing him around, which, Zayn wouldn't either. 

After Louis stops laughing to the point he almost passes out, Zayn gives him his number to give to Niall for "whenever." 

And that was almost 5 months ago. 

With everyone knowing everyone, it's been inevitable that they all hang out. Luckily everything has been cool but it's clear that they're friends and they're people who sleep together quite frequently but they're not _boyfriends_ or anything like that. They aren't Harry and Louis or Liam and Danielle, that's for sure. They're just fun. 

It’s a little awkward sometimes when they all go out to the movies together because it’s clearly a date for Liam and Danielle and Harry and Louis, or Larry as they have demanded to be called, so Zayn and Niall make sure to spend more time making out and jerking each other off in the theatre than the actual couples do because that seems like what’s right.

 

It's mostly Niall who texts because he's got a single room and privacy, so it’s just easier. Danielle rooms with six other dancer friends, so Zayn doesn’t mind giving up the room to Liam. He knows that they mostly hang out in there and watch movies or talk or whatever, but he’ll let them to do that in privacy. 

But there have been a few times he's sent the first text and brought Niall back to his studio. Or that Niall's already been there watching him work and that turns into them nearly fucking on the floor and getting covered in paint. Paint is an absolute bitch to get off the skin, and Niall doesn’t even try. He’ll have paint behind his ears or on his ankles for days. 

 

Before, Zayn never smoked much because he always felt like a cliché whenever he did, but the sex after the night Harry brought some weed over and they all (minus Liam) passed the bowl around was so good he said fuck it.

Niall's looser after he smokes, if that's even possible. More handsy and adventurous. Zayn won't ever forget the time they got high and Niall flipped him over onto his stomach and held him there while he spread Zayn's ass cheeks and licked in and around his hole until he was practically sobbing face first into the pillows, deep red crescents etched into his own palms. 

So, yeah, the weed can stay. 

Mainly, this thing he’s got going on with Niall is just nice. It’s nice to know he has someone he can call up anytime if he wants to get off or wants someone to play FIFA with. Niall is great to play with. He isn't an ass if he wins or loses. They both always win in the end. 

And it is still really weird when Zayn thinks about, that his fuck buddy is in a fraternity. Of all the people at the university he could have ended up fooling around with regularly, he ends up doing it with a dude in a fraternity. Sometimes Niall will say he's got Brother duties or something's for his Brothers and it'll throw Zayn for a minute because he remembers Niall saying he only had one brother and he was back home. But then he’ll remember and his mind starts going all over again.

And then there are times when Zayn will text him and get a reply of, "WE GOT HONOR TO DEFEND. GET DOWN HERE" only to discover one of the most complicated and serious beer pong tournaments he's ever seen. 

He tells absolutely no one exactly how much it turns him on to watch Niall annihilate everyone at it. 

One time in particular, there is, and he quotes, “an epic battle against the Omega Delts” that has Niall occupied for the entire night. 

Zayn goes over to the house anyway because he doesn’t have anything else better to do and watches. He’s not the only one with that idea because there are hundreds of people there doing the same thing. He’s not sure how they manage to fit this many people into the Kappa house. 

Niall is at the end of one of the tables with Josh, and Zayn covers his face with his hands and shakes his head when, after Niall sinks a ball into their opponents’ cup, he and Josh chest bump. Of all the people he could be sleeping with. 

But then Niall sees him and waves him over and Zayn goes because against everything he knows, he actually kind of likes Niall. He doesn’t have reasoning for it either because Liam has asked. 

“Yo!” Niall yells, arm slung around Zayn’s shoulder. “Who’s in charge of music around here?” 

A tall, brown haired kid yells something and Niall shakes his head. “Fuck Andy! Take out his Metallica bullshit and put on Katy Perry!” 

Niall whispers in his ear that he’s going to win this tournament so that Zayn can say he blew a champion tonight, and Zayn closes his eyes, wondering how he managed this to be his life.

 

Perhaps the thing that surprises him the most is how unfraternity like Niall is sometimes. He knows frats are about Brotherhood and stuff, but he's always pictured that was a facade for sex and alcohol, but Niall really cares. There was a freshman, still a pledge technically, who drank too much and had to go to the hospital and Zayn sat up with Niall all night listening to him berate himself for not being a better Brother, for not watching out for him. 

And there was a time that he asked Zayn to come talk to one of his Brothers about switching into art as a major because he knows it's Zayn's passion and would offer sound advice. 

Zayn tries not to compare what he has with Niall to any past relationships because that's not what they have, but this is better than any of them. Not a single ex respected anything he had to say like Niall does. 

Which none of that explains why he and Niall still haven't had full on sex. It's been months and Niall hasn't brought it up, not even when he's had three fingers in Zayn and hadn’t gotten off yet. Zayn's pretty sure he fails at being a fuck buddy but if Niall is fine with it, he's fine with it. Actual sex is just something Zayn has to prepare himself for. Call him lame, but he’d kind of like it to mean something.

Louis clearly thinks they have by some of the comments he makes, but his room happens to be next to Niall's and he hears them doing other stuff. Correcting him would involve giving him details, so no. He can keep thinking whatever he thinks.

There's one instance that doesn't help his case against Louis assertions, though. 

Zayn has an art showing, nothing special, just something he has to do, but it's kind of a big deal in a real gallery with some pieces he's actually pretty proud of. 

Everyone knows about it and were all invited, but Zayn figured they'd trickle in and out, most likely later and go out for drinks after, but Niall shows up almost an hour before it's even set to begin. And he stays for the whole thing. The whole 5 hours. 

He makes Zayn tell him about every piece and drags him to dark corners to make out and grope until Liam has to come tell Zayn there are people who would really like to meet the artist. Niall thinks Liam's blush is adorable. 

That night Zayn goes home with Niall and they don't even do anything. Niall puts in a movie and they fall asleep watching it, pajamas still on and mouths to themselves. 

Zayn tells Liam about it the next day, kind of worried that it means it's the beginning of the end if they aren't even fooling around when they spend the night together anymore. Liam gives him a hug and then flicks him in the forehead and calls him stupid. It's wildly out of character and when Zayn calls him out on it, Liam says it's what Zayn has reduced him to. 

 

The night that things change a little, at least for Zayn, is totally unexpected. It’s just another ordinary day of the week.

"Do you just want to, like, stay in tonight?" Niall asks, eyes on the TV as he flips through the channels. 

Zayn shrugs. "Sure. What do you wanna do?" They were supposed to go out to dinner and then the movies with Liam, Danielle, Harry, and Louis but it's not like Zayn had his heart set on it. 

"There’s this dish my mum always makes that I wanted to attempt. You okay being my guinea pig?" 

"Yeah, course." Zayn's heard that Niall is a pretty good cook. Not as good as Harry, or so Louis says, but he's willing to test it out. 

Niall spends most of the time in the Kappa kitchen puttering around and shooing everyone out. He gets exiled to the living room with Zac to watch a game, which is cool. Zac is more of the stereotypical frat guy Zayn was expecting, but he's decent. He checks like a dozen times that he's not intruding on a romantic dinner for two but Zayn just laughs and says of course not. 

It turns out Niall is a really good cook and Zayn tells him as much. He also says that they can't ever not be friends now because he won't give up this cooking, and Zac pretend gags when Niall's cheeks pink up at the compliment. 

And it's when they get up to Niall's room and are making out and Niall pulls him close, hand sliding around to Zayn's ass that Zayn knows things are different. It feels different, like it really was a romantic dinner for two, more or less, and Zayn tugs Niall on top of him, stripping Niall of his shirt in the process. 

Niall swoops back in and starts sucking on Zayn's neck, hands dropping down to get Zayn's jeans open. He barely has them pushed down at all before he's reaching inside to pull Zayn's cock out, rough hand wrapping around the shaft and stroking, thumb smearing precome across the top. Zayn thrusts up into his hold, head thrown back because Niall's thumbnail is doing that thing where it gently runs along the vein and stings just the right amount and then he's choking on a gasp when he feels his cock slide into the warmth of Niall's mouth. 

Niall's hands are hot running over his stomach and hips, fingers digging into the flesh to move Zayn how he wants him. Niall doesn't hesitate to pull off and root around his drawer for the tube of lube he keeps there, dropping it on the bed beside Zayn, but he does pause after, hand still in the drawer. Zayn looks over questioningly to meet Niall's eyes, and Niall takes a couple breaths, licking his lips in a way that Zayn's realized is a nervous tic. He lifts a condom out of the drawer but holds it between his middle and index finger, ready to drop it right back down. 

"Yes or no," Niall says, keeping his gaze. "No pressure, whatever you want." 

Zayn watches how Niall's fingers shake around the little foil packet, like maybe he's just as nervous about this as he is, and that's calming actually. It's not like Zayn's never done this before. He's done it loads of times, but with only a couple people. 

"Yes," Zayn says and nods. He reaches down to finish pushing his jeans the rest of the way off and tugs off his shirt while he's at it. 

Niall sets the condom down beside the lube and takes off his own pants, kicking out of both his jeans and underwear. He palms at himself, precome smearing messily against his stomach, and coats his fingers with lube one handed, pressing them to Zayn's hole. Zayn lifts his leg, resting it over Niall's shoulder and breathes out on that first finger.

They've done this enough that Niall is able to push in the second and third fingers in no time, getting them in deep and twisting until Zayn is lifting his hips up off the bed to push back. Niall's not gentle, fingers punching in fast and hard and then suddenly they're gone and Zayn's left gasping, pushing down on air. 

When he looks down, Niall is sliding the condom on and slicking himself with more lube. He looks at Zayn, hands gripping the backs of Zayn's thighs as he pulls him up onto his lap a bit and spreads them a little wider. Zayn rests one leg around Niall's waist when he lets go, and Niall wraps a hand around his cock to guide it in. 

It's been a while and getting the head in is just as intense as he remembers, so he breathes through it the best he can. He likes being fucked, he does, but he's not a natural at it or whatever else people who bottom whom he's talked to call it. He just needs a moment. 

Niall keeps pushing in, one steady thrust until he's more than halfway in and stops, bending down so he can press their mouths together. Zayn responds eagerly, the distraction welcome, and Niall runs his hands up and down Zayn's arms, squeezing every so often. 

Kissing Niall distracts him enough for Niall to finish pushing in, and they just breathe into each others mouths for a bit, the kiss calming down, morphing into a gentle, slow lipping. 

"You alright?" Niall whispers, lips still pressed against Zayn's. 

"Yeah," says Zayn and he realizes he is. He can feel it starting to get good, to feel the way he remembers and why he knew he liked it. 

Niall nods and pushes himself up, one hand on the bed and the other at Zayn's hip, holding him tight as he starts to move, short, shallow thrusts that make Zayn feel every tight and tense and full. 

Once past that initial stretch and burn, when it becomes a dull ache and all Zayn can feel is the hot throbbing of someone's dick inside him, Zayn is good. It's exactly as he remembers and he starts to rock back, catching Niall off guard. 

Niall groans and digs his fingertips into Zayn's hips, holding tight, and he speeds up to match him, thrusts lengthening until he pulls almost all the way out before pushing back in, hitting Zayn’s prostate on his way out and in. Zayn drops a hand down to his cock, stroking it in time with Niall's thrusts and bites his lip to keep in the sounds he wants to make, high and hurt even though it doesn't hurt at all. He doesn’t know why he waited. Of course Niall would be good at this, just like he is at everything else. 

He takes a moment to look up at Niall, follows the tense line of his arms to his flushed face, lower lip wet and swollen, and has to close his eyes or look away. Niall isn’t supposed to look that good. No one is during sex. 

Zayn gets his hands on Niall’s chest and pushes him back, receiving a frown in return. Niall’s grip loosens and his thrusts slow but don’t stop completely. “No?”

Zayn shakes his head, chest heaving, and keeps pushing. Niall pulls out, moving to stand, and Zayn’s arms shoot out, taking hold of his hips, steering him to lie back on the bed. “No, I want...” 

Niall’s eyes widen when he realizes what Zayn means and nods, pushing himself back against the pillows while Zayn crawls over him. He wraps an arm around Zayn, pulling him into a searing kiss, and uses his other to hold his cock up so Zayn can lower himself down onto it. Zayn bites Niall’s lip harder than he means to but Niall doesn’t seem to care, groaning into his mouth and jerking up like he can’t help it, fingers flexing on Zayn’s hips. 

Zayn pushes himself up and braces his hands against Niall’s chest, rolling his hips like he remembers, nails digging into the pale flesh of Niall’s chest. He moans, head falling forward when Niall starts thrusting again, hands tight on Zayn’s hips, cock barely brushing those sensitive nerves inside, and Zayn wants it again, pushes himself back, angling until he feels it, sharp and fleeting, over and over. 

Zayn rocks faster, so close that he doesn’t want to wait anymore, wants to come and wants Niall to come too, can feel it bubbling up. His arms shake when he comes, shooting thick streaks onto Niall’s stomach and chest, some dribbling down over his fist where he’s jerking himself through the aftershocks. 

Zayn rolls off, it starting to be too much, mumbling, “sorry, sorry,” against Niall’s lips as he helps Niall discard the condom and starts jerking him off, fast and rough. 

Niall gasps, mouth going slack against Zayn’s when he comes but Zayn stays there, kissing and stroking him through it, moving down to his jaw, ear, neck. 

Niall usually has a no smoking rule for his room unless it’s pot, but he actually tosses Zayn a lighter without the bowl, giving Zayn a tired grin, and Zayn kisses his cheek quickly before reaching for his jeans on the floor. 

He’s tired and sore and going to feel it tomorrow but for now he’s going to smoke a cigarette and fall asleep. When he looks over, he can see that Niall’s already nearly there, head tilted away but with an arm stretched out over Zayn’s pillow for when Zayn lies back down. 

 

The next morning is a little weird because never before has Niall made him breakfast and brought it to him. Granted, it’s just a bagel with cream cheese but just last week Niall hit him with a pillow and told him to go make it himself when he suggested Niall go make him one. 

Niall doesn’t say anything, just starts getting dressed for his Spanish class like he does every Thursday morning. He kisses Zayn goodbye and tells him to lock up and is gone, like usual. They didn’t mention it, but Zayn will see him again in about four hours, when he gets out of Art History and after Niall gets out of the gym.

Liam’s in the dorm when Zayn gets back, sitting at his desk and typing something up on his laptop. He quirks an eyebrow at Zayn. 

“Showered and dressed. You must have been a real mess,” Liam says, smirking, pleased with himself. 

“Yeah, well.” Zayn yawns, eying his bed. Does he really have to go to Art History? He knows enough. 

Liam shuts his laptop and swivels around in the chair. He squints. “You’re acting weird.” 

“I am not,” says Zayn a little too quickly. Liam raises an eyebrow. “I’m sore, okay.” 

“Sore?” Liam tilts his head. “What happened? Did you hurt yourself? What could you possibly -- oh.” Liam’s cheeks get a little red, and Zayn shakes his head. 

“I gotta go, but yeah.” 

“So, what does that mean? Are you two together now?” asks Liam, face earnest and interested. 

Zayn shakes his head. “It doesn’t mean anything. Not everyone who has sex is in a relationship or anything.” 

“I know, but,” Liam says, “you usually are.” 

“Yeah,” Zayn laughs, “and that’s worked out real well.” At Liam’s sad face, Zayn continues. “Really, Li, it’s fine. Everything is great. I’m going to class now.” 

“Okay.” Liam nods. “Tell Niall hello for me.” 

“Will do.”

 

And things are fine. Zayn meant that. He likes what he and Niall have.

He’s not going to say that he hasn’t noticed his feelings have changed a little bit, gotten a little stronger the longer this has been going on, but it’s not like he’s dying to hear the "L" word or wanting to move in together. No way. 

But he would kind of like it to maybe be the _only_ person Niall is sleeping with? He hasn’t been sleeping with anyone else, and they don’t talk about it so he doesn’t know how Niall’s been doing, but he’s realized that he cares about that now. Not enough for it to eat at him, but enough to know it’s there. 

 

When he meets up with Niall after class, he has a sandwich and apple for him because as much as he eats his perfectly planned after workout snack, he’s still starving and a nonhungry Niall is a happy Niall. It’s just good for all involved. 

Niall pushes him against the art building and kisses him, covers Zayn’s body with his own until Josh, who happens to be with him, clears his throat. 

“Nice, guys. If I give you an A, will you not have sex against the art building? I know it’s different on this side of campus, but I think this might still be frowned upon.” 

 

It’s at Harry’s friend Grimmy’s party that Zayn is forced to confront his feelings.

Despite Niall being very much in a frat, he gets on amazingly with Zayn’s art friends. He invites him to Grimmy’s party only to find out that Grimmy already invited him. Which means he gets along pretty well with everyone at the party. 

Zayn didn’t forget, exactly, that Niall is ridiculously attractive. It’s just not the first thing he thinks of anymore because he sees him everyday and gets to touch. But it comes rushing back to him right away when he sees how many interested eyes follow Niall around the party. 

It doesn’t help that Niall is the most easy going person he’s ever met. While he stands out in his baggy jeans and sleeveless shirt amongst the sea of skinny jeans and tight fitting tees, he blends right in throwing arms around people he’s just met, posing for pictures, and offering to run the beer pong games. Of course people are drawn to him, both guys and girls alike. 

Which wouldn’t be a big deal if Zayn hadn’t had to go get himself some feelings like a goddamn idiot. He could have been fine watching Niall hook up with someone else while he went and found someone himself. Things could have been great. 

Instead, Zayn is hovering nearer to Niall than usual, well aware of how he looks and is behaving and slightly hating himself for it. Niall doesn’t seem to care if he does notice. 

It’s all fine until Grimmy says he wants to show Zayn some painting he’s been working on. When Zayn comes back, some guy he doesn’t know is talking to Niall. They’re not by anyone else, just standing off to the side. Niall is smiling and talking as animatedly as usual and Zayn has to close his eyes against the wave of shit he wishes he weren’t feeling. 

He has no right to interrupt. No right at all. And yet that’s what he finds himself doing. 

He comes in around the side and presses himself up close to Niall, and Niall’s arm comes around his waist like second nature. “Hey,” Zayn says, offering up a smile that he hopes hides everything. 

“Hey.” Niall grins. He gestures to the guy across from him. “Do you know John?”

“I do not,” Zayn says, holding out his hand. John eyes him speculatively as he shakes it. 

“Hey.” John shoves his hands back into his pockets. “Yeah, so, anytime you’d like to take a listen, you have my number.” 

Zayn bites his tongue. Wow, this John dude works fast if he already gave Niall his number. 

“Sure thing!” Niall pats his pocket. 

John nods and wanders off, and Zayn steps back a couple inches out of Niall’s personal space. 

“I take it he’s not worth it?” Niall asks, quirking an eyebrow. 

“Oh,” Zayn says, taking the out, “yeah, no. Totally not.” 

It happens a few more times that night, but Niall doesn’t question him again. 

When Zayn has to run off to take care of a wobbly Harry who has had a few too many jello shots and is trying to climb into a metal trashcan that’s going to be rolled around the quad, he’s not all that worried anymore. Niall is mostly hovering around whatever food is left and explaining to some people why fraternities have a bad rep and is really about The Brotherhood or something.

They call it a night when Niall throws Louis over his shoulder and tells him he’s taking him back to the house.

 

It’s a few days later, but he knows exactly what Niall is referencing when he says, blowing out smoke and passing the bowl off to Zayn, “We should probably talk about the other night.”

“Which night?”

Niall looks at him. “The party.” 

“Oh. That was fun, huh? Grimmy throws great ones.” 

“I agree, but that’s not what I’m talking about. How about you tell me why you were giving your judgy eyes to anyone who might have been flirting with me.”

“What eyes?” Zayn asks. He doesn’t have judgy eyes. 

“The eyes you make at me when I say that I like Justin Bieber and Katy Perry more than Mario or Jay Sean. Yes, those eyes right there.” 

Zayn laughs. “You deserve to be judged then. I’m just saying.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Niall knocks their shoulders together and takes the bowl back. “So? I wasn’t going to go home with anyone else, just for the record, even if you hadn’t interfered, but now I’m wondering what’s going on. What changed?” 

“I don’t know,” Zayn says, shoulders slumping. 

“Zayn, talk to me.” Niall sits the bowl on the table next to him. “I’m not some person without feelings, you know. We _can_ talk instead of fucking or playing video games.” 

“There’s nothing to talk about. I was just weird that night.” 

“Damn it, Zayn.” Zayn blinks, looking up. Niall never swears in that tone. “I just want us on the same page. I can tell you’re lying to me. Please don't lie to me.”

“Okay,” Zayn sighs, “okay. Maybe I didn’t want you sleeping with anyone else that night. Can I just apologize?” 

“No, you can’t apologize for feeling one way or another,” Niall laughs, shaking his head. “But you can apologize for not telling me.”

“I’m sorry?” 

“Oh, shut up.” Niall lifts up, swinging a leg over Zayn and settling on his lap. “Now, was that just the other night? What if I picked someone up tonight?” 

Zayn’s stomach clenches uncomfortably. “I might be a little bothered by it.” 

“Okay.” Niall kisses him, teeth tugging on Zayn's bottom lip. “I can stop sleeping with other people.” He laughs, lips pressing to Zayn’s. “I say that as if I have been. I haven’t. It’s just been you.” 

“Yeah?” Zayn breathes out, lips catching Niall’s when they come back in, feeling lighter already. “Okay.” 

“You have to promise not to sleep with anyone else either,” says Niall. 

“No, yeah, I’m won’t.” 

“Okay.” Niall sits back, taking a deep breath. “So what just happened? Are we... together?” 

“Uh,” says Zayn eloquently. “Maybe? If you want? I’m okay with us staying as we are, though, just, you know, exclusively.” 

“Alright,” Niall agrees, “one step at a time then, yeah?” 

“Okay.” 

“Okay.”

Niall laughs, crawling over to get the bowl. He lights up, sucking in the smoke to empty it out, and presses his lips to Zayn’s, letting the smoke trickle into Zayn’s mouth. Zayn wraps a hand around Niall’s neck and holds him there, breathing it all in, refusing to disconnect their lips to breathe it back out, smoke escaping out the side of their mouths.

“Thank you,” Zayn whispers, lying back when Niall pushes on his shoulders. 

“Don’t thank me, you asshole,” says Niall, biting Zayn’s neck. Zayn retaliates by digging his fingers into Niall’s ribs, tickling right where he knows Niall is the weakest. “Oh, god, no, no, stop, stop, you fucking asshole, stop!” 

Niall wiggles and wiggles until he falls off the edge of the bed, but he pulls Zayn with him, the both of them landing in a heap on the floor with a loud thump. “Never,” Zayn says, going back in. 

Just then there’s a pounding on the door and Louis’ voice floats in. “Zayn! You better not be forcing yourself on Niall! That shit’s not cool.” 

Zayn snorts, forehead falling on Niall’s shoulder and stilling his hands. Niall uses it to his advantage to flip them so that he’s on top. “I got it, Lou. Thanks for your concern!” 

“You’re welcome! Consensual sex is good sex.” 

“Oh, my god, stop parroting what Harry says and go away!” Zayn yells back, shaking his head. He’s heard _all_ of Harry’s lectures already, first hand.

Niall’s leaning down, only a few inches from kissing him again when an alarm starts going off, loud and echoing off the walls, and a red light in the corner of the room starts spinning. 

“Oh, shit,” Niall says, climbing to his feet. “We’re under attack!” He rushes to the door and throws it open, and Zayn can see the others in the house moving around quickly. 

“Omega Delts have been spotted crossing the sensor in the backyard!” someone yells out. 

“Louis,” Niall calls, and Louis appears, military helmet on but unhooked, smearing black under his eyes. “You take Stan. Distract him.” 

“Got it!” 

Zayn is still lying on the floor, holding himself up on his elbows and watching the chaos. “Um, what’s going on?”

“The Omega Deltas want revenge and they will not get it,” Niall says. He starts digging in his closet to pull out his own war gear. 

Zayn isn’t even going to ask.

Niall darts out of the room, throwing out commands, but pops his head back in a few seconds later. "Hey, could you order a couple pizzas? If Dan answers, tell him to wait until the red lights stop or he'll get shocked knocking on the door."


End file.
